Talk:Anti-God/@comment-33797416-20190416222734/@comment-33797416-20190516194130
"That's the thing God in Abrahamic religions are said to omnibelelovalent but Omnipotence isnt based any of that. An Omnipotent being as I said are above such concepts like that of sin (see conceptual transcendence). So, no matter how much evil they are it doesnt matter. "- Dude there are literally only three types of OP beings: good, evil, or in the case of someone like azathoth, competely neutral. You said to be OP you need complete perfection, but spiritually perfect beings need to be immune to sin, ACCORDING TO THE PAGE. "You dont seem to understand how this site operates, we dont list powers based on any specific fictional continuity/religion. What we give is an "''o''ut of the universe perspective of powers". For example take a look at immortality in different fictional continuities. In highlander immortal beings can be killed by decapitation but in dragon ball franchise, immortals cannot be killed even when they are reduced to nothingness and require an Omnipotent power- Nonexistence to stop them. But here as we take an out of the universe perspective one has been listed as Immortal and the other an Absolute Immortal."-Your 'out of verse perspective' is what i use to classify characters. Satan being an anti god is not verse specific because the links i sent state that he is gods evil counterpart. Stop being difficult when you can just READ THE LINK. "Same goes for Omnipotence- it is a power and different writers/religion can define as many beings omnipotent as they want and can also change the reconstruct the definition of the word as to however they see fit. But once again as we deal from an out of the universe perspective when we list an Absolute power, we take its most perfect and advanced version possible and then list it which why omnipotence is listed on the site the way it is."-If memory serves me right fictional writers did not come up with the concept of OP, so i don't know why you use them as reference points when religion defined omnipotence, the omnipotence paradox etc. "I will reframe your own statement for this one- If an Omnipotent is being a dick he/she is is getting away with it and it is not being counted as a sin because they are Omnipotent. Also, an MD isnt necessarily omnipotent, In religion yes most are but in fiction- not so much, we are listing fictional beings too not just being from religion. In fact most MDs arent Omnipotent. God from supernatural is a great example of this. Anyone who has created everything and rules all existence and are considered as a god in their fiction can be considered as MD even if they are nigh-omnipotent. Being an MD doesnt make one Omnipotent but other way around is always true."-This 'just because' reasons you keep using are starting to piss me off when this very site is the one that is giving me this information. In religion there are multiple nigh OP MD’s, so what are you talking about? I never said being an MD makes you omnipotent (if i did, my apologies). Also you’re the one who used that trope as your reason so you can’t really defend this statement. "Only beings who are listed on Omnipotence page are considered omnipotent. "- Yeah, according to you right? Again with baseless excuses not backed up with facts. "I now see where are facing problems. You think that whatever is listed in applications of a power is necessarily within a user's reach but that not necessarily always the case. At least not anymore. Earlier applications were listed as the basic set of powers the user could possess (which is also stated in the rules of wikia) but now in omni-powers they are listed to give a basic idea of the power. This the reason that Absolute Invulnerablity is listed in the application of Absolute Immortality even though 99% of absolute immortals do not have any kind of invulnerability let alone absolute invulnerability. Thus, Omnibelovalence is listed as an application of MD but it isnt necessary for an MD to have it. Same goes for the powers which have Omnipotence listed under applications like this and MD, it's just there to give a basic idea that the this is an omnipotent power."-A link I sent stated he was omnipotent, but you just keep ignoring it. For the last fucking time i am not putting rex mundi here because he is omnipotent but because he is gods dark reflection. If you don't want to accept he is OP good for you, but he is still an anti god. And I will let this spiritual perfection thing go if you can list a single evil user in list of users. “Though they existed before the universe itself their origin can be originated from 3 sources: *They may be split or purged aspects of God's dark attributes (ex. Tathamet from Diablo). *'Twin or counter aspects of God '(ex. Angra Mainyu from Zoroastrianism). *Primordial form of existence which existed before the creation (ex. The Darkness from Supernatural).” Satan is a user, again ACCORDING TO THE PAGE. "You see satan has multiple incarnations in many religion whether it be cristianity or not. This is the reason that we add satan to only to those powers which he possess in all sects. It is similar to why we list Para Brahman from hinduism on Omnipotence page instead of listing various sects of hinduism. In Shaktivism sect of hinduism Shakti is considered to be Para Brahman and creator of all, In Shivaism sect, Shiva is considered to be that and in Vishnuism, Vishnu is considered to be Para Brahman but instead of listing all sects we list Para Brahman(Hinduism) as all of these supreme God are considered as Para Brahman,i.e, the ultimate reality/supreme being."- I’m the one who pointed out to you that each trimurti had been given omnipotence, so stop talking to me like I’m lost. This is the dumbest reason you have given me yet. Satan also has multiple versions of himself, such as Beelzebub, Belial and others. Yet they have their own specific category of powers. You’re gonna have to give me a more concrete and sensible reason than this sorry excuse. If you can’t (and you really can’t because''' I''' sent proof) then just admit you’re wrong. Or do you have too much pride to admit it?